


Hellbound

by Animegirl93



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl93/pseuds/Animegirl93
Summary: (Still working on the summary)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Hellbound

When I got into Hazbin hotel and started seeing a lot of fanart of Alastor and Charlie being together, so I started to ship them. I fully respect the canon ship but I just don't see any chemistry between Charlie and Vaggie. I have seen lot of hate towards to Charlastor and I like to defend it. I'm aware there are some toxic people who ship Charlie and Alastor but every fandom has toxic shippers.

So lot of people claim that if you ship Charlastor then you are pedo. Just because Charlie acts immature it doesn't mean that she is a minor. Not every adult is mature and did people forgot that Charlie is born in hell!?

Then there is that you can't ship Alastor with Charlie because he is asexual. By your logic you shouldn't ship any pairing with involves Alastor. Asexual can be in relationships, they are just not interested engage in sexual activities.

Next stupid claim is that you are homophobic if you ship Charlastor. Charlie is not lesbian, she is bisexual!!! Me personally don't have anything against girl x girl or guy x guy it's not my cup of tea. Also lot of Charlastor shippers are not trying make this ship canon, they just have fun with ship they like.

Last but not least, You’re killing w/w representation in the show. Actually, what I choose to ship isn’t going to change the canon relationship in the show, plenty of other people ship canon, so why does it matter what I ship. Vivziepop has made it clear that no matter how popular Charlastor is, she isn't going to make it canon.

I almost forgot this one stupid thing what also gets thrown at Charlastor shippers. "Alastor is only manipulating Charlie and is using her for his own gain"

Guess what I don't care, I'm still going to ship Charlastor. Also do not dare use that theory where Alastor is Lucifer in disguise towards Charlastor shippers!!! Lucifer and Alastor are two different characters!!!

Sorry for overreacting and for long rant but I needed say something cause I really like this ship and I hate to see people getting harassed by those who don't like Charlastor. I haven't seen this much hate for ship since Undertale's Frisk x Sans ship.

I can't stand for Bill Cipher x Mabel ship because it doesn't make any sense but instead of me harassing people I choose to ignore whole pairing. Yes, there will be toxic shippers but don't let them ruin your favorite ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to rant about for long time.


End file.
